


Fear;less

by scoupsberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mystery, Rivalry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsberry/pseuds/scoupsberry
Summary: Soonyoung stumble over Jihoon (a gang leader) while holding his precious coke...and the rest is history
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Encounter

**_"You must erase your memories of me, I’m poison"_ **

**Soonyoung's POV**

It's eight am for pete's sake and i'm running like a mad man sa hallway ng building namin. Fuck Mingyu for not waking me up, hindi ko naman nakalimutan ipaalala sa kanya 'yon but i woke up alone in our room. 

**"Kwon Soonyoung, late ka na naman!"** bulyaw ng calculus professor ko once he saw me stepping the room. All eyes were darted on me, I rolled my eyes in return. When will he stop stating the obvious? and to whoever invented seven am class, sana di masarap ulam mo lagi. 

**"Good morning din Sir,"** I greeted sarcasticly, walk passed him then sit on my chair. May choice naman siyang i-drop ako but still he never did. I don't know what's holding him back. 

**"Masyado kang maaga para sa next class,"** Wonwoo nudge my elbow, isa pa 'to. Hindi naman kami close in the first place but he always have that smug look everytime i'm late in this class, ang sarap burahin ng mukha niya. Bakit ang daming epal sa buhay ko? people won't let me live in peace. 

**"Tss"** I hissed. Nilabas ko na lang yung binder kong never ko namang sinulatan tsaka yung ballpen kong hindi ko hahayaang mahulog aka gtec. Habang nakikinig ako sa klase ramdam ko yung pagbigat ng mata ko, inaantok na naman ako. Sobrang ekis talaga ng seven am class tapos math subject yung almusal mo. 

I was dozing off in my own dreamland nang marinig ko na naman yung sigaw ng professor ko. **"On the board now, Soonyoung!"** the old man gritted his teeth while throwing me death glares, I lazily stand up. Gusto niya akong ipahiya, I see. Alam niyang simula pagpasok ko sa klase ay hindi naman talaga ako nakinig sa lesson niya. 

**"Here, tss"** inabot ni Wonwoo yung cattleya filler niya, hindi na ako nag-alangan at kinuha 'yon. The solutions are obviously written on this notebook. A person like Wonwoo, a math wizard is a blessing in disguise para sa mga katulad kong walang amor sa mathematics. Sad to say, I owe him this time. 

I instantly write the solutions in the whiteboard. I'm glad that Wonwoo's penmanship is easy to read. Ramdam ko yung titig nila at kung ice cream ako malamang tunaw na ko kanina pa. 

**"Okay na po ba Sir?"** I ask him habang inaabot ko ang whiteboard marker. His frustration is written all over his face, isang pitik mo na lang sa kanya at sasabog na siyang parang bomba. 

_Am I that annoying?_

**"Go back to your seat, the next time I'll caught you sleeping ako mismo maghahatid sayo sa detention Kwon"** I froze on the spot, his words made my spine shiver in fear. I may always annoy them and act all high and mighty but deep down i'm still scared. 

Staying in the detention room for hours is nothing, but the people you're gonna be with is what i'm afraid the most and i'm not that stupid to make myself as a bait for those gangsters who usually stay on that room. 

When I reach my seat, inabot ko na kay Wonwoo yung filler niya. **"A thank you wouldn't hurt, Kwon"** he stated as a matter of fact. Since Wonwoo is one of the person you shouldn't mess with, napilitan akong magpasalamat. 

**"You know what? hindi ka naman ganyan dati"** he look at me intently, anong pinagsasabi neto? as if magkakilala kami dati. 

**"What? e ngayon pa nga lang tayo nagkakilala,"** I look at him na parang tinubuan siya ng sampung mata sa mukha. Yes I am that puzzled sa mga pinagsasabi niya.

He's about to speak his rebuttal when the bell ring, indication that this hell-ish class is finally over and I can finally eat my breakfast. Mabilis kong sinabit yung bag sa balikat ko at lumabas ng room. I'm sleepy, hungry and still bothered by Wonwoo. 

I went to the cafeteria na halos kasing laki ng food court sa mga mall, yes it is this big. This is a dormitory school after all and sad to say gangsters ruled here. Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ng mga magulang ko at dito nila ako inenroll, one day nagising na lang ako sa hospital bed. Parang nag-reboot yung katawan at utak ko, i barely remember some people and couldn't recall my past memories. 

I'm still looking for the missing puzzle pieces but my parents choose to mum about this. They said that it would be better if I live my life again without remembering those horrible memories that I accidentally buried six feet under the ground and even before I know it, pinatapon na nila ako sa paaralang 'to. 

I barely have friends except for Mingyu, my asshole room mate. I don't know if i'm friendly before but I guess Kwon Soonyoung 2.0 is much better and easy to portray in this hell hole. 

I waited in line habang namimili ng kakainin ko, i don't usually eat rice for breakfast pero inagaw ng tapa yung atensyon ko. As soon as I paid my meal, I scan for an empty table but the glass door suddenly burst open. 

Isa-isang pumasok ang mga lalaking di mo gugustuhing makasalamuha, they doesn't actually look bad. In fact, almost all of them can swoon you with a smile. Definitely a heart-stopper, but looks can be really deceiving and I am not buying it. 

I continue to walk, still searching for a seat habang hawak ko yung tray na may tapsilog. Kahit anong iwas ko sa kanila, tadhana na mismo ang gumagawa ng paraan para mapalapit ako lalo sa mga lalakeng 'to and I don't like where this is heading.

It's faster than the blink of an eye, Jihoon bump me while he's holding a can of coke, it was a strong collision. My shoulder is slowly numbing, the tray flew in the air habang natapon yung coke niya sa sahig. The sound of the plate and can hitting the floor, silenced the students who were eating. There attention was drawn to us, waiting what will happen next. It's a mess. He stared at me angrily, ang kapal ng mukha niya. When he's at fault here in the first place, but since I don't want to cause trouble I flashed an apologetic smile. 

**"J-jihoon sorry"** I mentally pulled my hair for stuttering, ayokong magmukhang kawawa at takot sa harap niya. He flashed his devilish smile, and now I wanted to punch myself for ogling too much. He noticed how his smile affect my system then he went closer. 

**"Next time, tumingin ka sa dinadaanan mo,"** it sounded like a command at hindi ko nagustuhan ang sinabi niya, he pulled the last string of my patience. Pressing my buttons, so I combust. 

**"You should be telling that to yourself, you wasted my breakfast gago!"** I spat every word with venom, I am mad and irrational that moment. Some students gasped when they heard me fighting back, I want to teach this asshole some lesson. Things shouldn't be in the devil's favor and he's the devil i'm talking about. 

**"Kwon Soonyoung...right?"** I gulped when he mentioned my name, how is it possible for an average student to be known by this devil? 

**"You're messing with the wrong person, you know what will happen next"** he uttered the last time as he leaved me hanging on my spot. Yes, I'm scared. That devil is capable of everything. Swinerte lang ata ako ngayon dahil maraming tao, pero kung wala hindi ko na alam kung san ako pupulutin. 

I saw Wonwoo smirking from their table and my blood suddenly boil. He's enjoying this show, siya rin siguro ang dahilan kung bakit kilala ako ni Jihoon. Fuck.

Messing with Jihoon is like messing with the devil, and that is the least thing that I wanted to happen but shit do happen. 

How can I escape this hole if I stumble over that gang leader while holding his precious coke? I'm doomed. 


	2. Run

_**"Got to get away"** _

**Soonyoung's POV**

  
**"Soonie okay ka lang?!"** bungad sakin ni Mingyu pagpasok ko ng kwarto namin. He held my shoulders, habang tinitingnan ang mukha ko kung may natamo ba akong sugat. I swatted his hands away. 

**"Humihinga pa naman ako, and when will you stop calling me names?"** nilapag ko yung bag ko sa sahig. Humiga ako sa kama ko, i can feel my energy draining out of me. 

He's still standing on the edge of my bed, looking so worried.

 **"I heard what happened kanina..."** he started.

 **"Thanks for reminding me again, and this is all your fault! kung ginising mo lang ako ng maaga edi sana nakakain ako ng breakfast ko!"** I yelled at him, naiirita talaga ako. 

His eyes clouded with guilt, **"S-sorry, ginising naman kita kanina pero binato mo lang ako ng unan mo"** he explained but still it doesn't wash off the fact that the black omen tailed me since this morning. 

**"Anong ginawa sayo ni Jihoon?"** tanong niya, finally he sat on his bed. Napapagod akong tingnan siyang nakatayo. 

**"That motherfucker bumped me! natapon yung breakfast ko, tapos ako pa may kasalanan? the fuck is wrong with him"** I hugged my tiger plushie, sayang talaga yung tapsilog ko.

 **"I already told you that you should stay away from him right?"** he suddenly becomes serious, problema neto? ang weird talaga ng mga tao sa school na 'to.

 **"Siya nga yung bumangga sakin Miggy. Unli ka ba? ulit-ulit tayo dito ah. As if I wanted to be close with that coke monster,"** tumalikod na ko sa kanya, I wanted to sleep. I'll be ditching afternoon classes, since puro minor lang naman 'yon. 

**"Hmm, wala na kong klase mamaya at mukhang di ka na naman papasok so magluluto na lang ako ng tanghalian natin Soonie"** I nodded at him, and ignored the fact that he called me 'Soonie' again kase tinawag ko rin naman siyang 'Miggy'. He's currently smiling widely again, ang lala ng shifting ng moods ni Miggy. 

It's been four months since we became roommates at mukhang mapagkakatiwalaan naman siya. Although his physical appearance screams danger. He's more that six feet tall, stuff with muscles. Can literally smash you with one hand but he always cook for me at never pa naman akong nalason. A day won't passed by if he don't show off his bichon frise dogs and that makes him harmless...I guess? 

—

Happier is blasting on Miggy's bluetooth speaker, it's currently 12:30 pm. I stretched out my arms at bumangon na para hinaan yung speaker, di ko alam kung broken ba 'tong gagong 'to o ano e. Ilang linggo na kong rinding-rindi sa happier. 

**"Soonie kain na tayo,"** yaya niya sakin nung nakita niyang gising na ko. I sit on the chair, habang nilalapag ni Miggy yung kaserola. He cooked adobo, I can feel my mouth watering because of the smell. 

**"Is it good?"** he asked nung halos maubos ko na yung pagkain sa plato ko. I just nod, his cooking felt like home but I don't want to say that out loud kasi this guy sometimes become an airhead. 

**"Nanganak na si bobpul, eto yung anak niya oh"** Mingyu show the screen of his phone, see? flexing his dogs is necessary for him. 

**"Ang cute, kamukha mo"** I laughed with my banter. He just rolled his eyes then continue to talk about his dogs. He wanted to visit them so bad kase bawal naman mag alaga ng hayop dito sa dorm, good thing her mother is very hands-on to his pets. 

Our lunch easily passed by, madaldal si Miggy as usual. He's like a guide book to everything, laging nangunguna sa chismis. I don't know if that's bad but he's handy most of the time. Nagpaalam siyang lalabas muna siya, Mingyu is a social butterfly at minsang niyaya niya na rin akong sumama sa kanya but I decline. 

Ayokong makisalamuha sa ibang tao, i'm having a hard time trusting people. For me, they are just a bunch of people who wear masks just to conceal their identity and I don't want to waste my time deducing them when in the first place I couldn't even figure out my own. 

Since staying inside this room is boring, I decided na pumunta sa garden. Today is probably not my day, nandoon rin kase si Jeonghan sa garden and...he's not alone. 

I hide behind a tree when I heard them talking, eavesdropping is not my thing pero hindi ko alam kung bakit pinili kong magtago dito at makinig sa usapan nila. 

Jeonghan our student council president, his facade is almost perfect. An angel I must say but how did he end up talking to a delinquent coke monster named Jihoon in a garden looking like a lovey-dovey that undergo into a massive break-up in this garden. 

**"Stop this Han before I hurt you..."** Jihoon warned the president, his voice is cold as an ice as usual. 

**"Pero J-jihoon, he's already here. We can bring back the past, c'mon"** I admire Jeonghan for not running away after Jihoon threatened him.

I don't know what they're talking about, isang pagkakamali nga siguro ang makinig sa usapan nila dahil mas lalo lang akong nacurious. 

**"I'm not trusting you anymore J—"**

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_   
_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_   
_I fuckin' love you_

Fuck, out of all times ngayon ko pa talaga nakalimutan i-silent yung phone ko. Great, Jihoon looked at me with wide eyes, adrenaline crept on my system and I didn't hesitate to run away. 

Shit.

The black omen has been trailing me non-stop today. Lupa lamunin mo na lang ako, I can't even imagine facing Jeonghan or that coke monster anymore. 

Isa pa...natatakot ako kung anong gagawin niya dahil nahuli niya ko! 

Konti na lang Soonyoung, bi-bingo ka na!


End file.
